What I have seen
by Emma-Alberta
Summary: What if Legolas grabbed the Palantir instead of Aragorn? How will it affect him? or will it change him altogether? Plenty of angst.
1. Palantir

So, I haven't written any Lord of the Rings fan fiction in a while, but I was sat watching the Return of the King and an idea popped into my head. So here is it for you, I hope you enjoy.

§

What I have seen

Legolas stood alone in the darkness, his eyes wandering over the grassy hills that cast shadows on the plains before him. A sense of doom hung over his heart, something was coming, and soon. The sound of faint footsteps sounded behind him, he knew who it was but did not turn to look, just continued to stare off into the darkness. Aragorn walked up to the elf and stood at his side, lit his pipe, but no words slipped past his lips.

'The stars are veiled' said Legolas softly, his eyes still fixed on the horizon 'Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice.' He continued as his eyes then drifted to his companion 'the eye of the enemy is moving.'

Aragorn looked at Legolas with wide eyes, his pipe almost hanging from the corner of his mouth.

'Are they coming here?' he asked, as he took a puff to stop his pipeweed from going out.

'No, I do not think that they are coming here.' Replied the elf as he looked to the sky, one single star shone through the thick cloud that hung-over head 'something is about to happen, I do not know when or where, only that it will be soon.'

Aragorn looked at his friend and then the mountains afar, he trusted his friend's instincts to be true, he had not been wrong yet. The two of them then stood in silence, the only sound to fill the air was the wind whistling through the buildings below.

§

The Palantir burned in Pippin's hands, a deep voice spoke to him in his head, probing his mind and torturing him for information. Pippin pushed the presence back, fighting with every fibre of his being but he knew that he did not have the strength to keep fighting the dark presence. Images flashed in his mind, a city in flames, he did not recognise the place that he saw but he felt like he would soon enough. Suddenly the images disappeared as well as the pain, then all went dark.

§

 _'You cannot hide… I see you'_

Legolas' eyes shot up as a voice sounded in his head.

 _'Your people will die'_ said the voice again causing Legolas' stomach to sink _'The time of the elf is over your majesty. Your home shall burn.'_

'He is here.' Said Legolas as he looked at Aragorn with terror-filled eyes.

He spun around with feline grace and ran back into the hall. He could feel the Dark Lord's presence getting stronger as he sprinted towards the room that he knew Gandalf had laid sleeping with the Seeing Stone by his side. He swung the door open to find Pippin writhing on the floor with the Palantir burning in his grasp. Without thinking the elf grabbed it from the Hobbits hands.

Every nerve in his body began to feel like they were on fire, he screamed out in pain as images flashed before his eyes. Images of his home burning, his father laid slain upon his thrown, the bodies of his people strewn across the woodland realm. His legs began to buckle as the pain became too much for him to bear. Aragorn caught the elf as he fell to his knees, his blood ran cold as the Legolas let out another agonizing scream. His blue eyes began to glow white in the dimly lit room, causing The ranger to gasp in shock. The prince fell on his back, the impact causing him to lose grip of the stone, allowing it to roll across the room. His vision blurred as he looked to his side to see Aragorn knelt over him. Darkness took him, the distorted sounds of people voice's hummed in his ears as he allowed himself to drift in and out of consciousness. The magic running through his veins like burning poison.

Aragorn pulled Legolas into his arms, the elf was pale, blood poured from his nose, staining his blonde hair.

'Legolas my friend, you must wake now.' He said, his voice shaky as he looked up at Gandalf.

The wizard had managed to revive the Hobbit much to the ranger's relief. Gandalf quickly ran to Aragorn's side, his heart racing as he saw the state in which the elf was in.

'Can you help him?' asked Aragorn quickly, looking at the wizard with worried eyes.

'The Palantir is a powerful tool, full of dark magic that is poisonous to the Sindar.' Said Gandalf as he placed his hand upon the prince's brow 'I will do all I can for him, but he held the stone for a long time. I do not know how much damage has been done.' Finished the Wizard as he placed a comforting hand on the Ranger's shoulder.

Aragorn nodded and then looked back at Legolas who lay still in his arms. If it weren't for the gentle rise and fall of his chest, one could almost think him dead. The elf's skin was a pale white, his lips had turned purple. Aragorn pulled the elf into his arms and lifted him gently; as if not to wake him from a deep slumber. He carried him quickly to the great hall where Éowyn stood with a worried look on her face.

'What happened?' She asked suddenly as she ran to the ranger's side.

'He took the Palantir from Pippin.' Replied Aragorn quickly.

Éowyn placed a gentle hand on Legolas' face, the elf had fascinated her since he arrived, she had heard tales of the elves but had never met one. He was just like the stories described, tall, elegant and unnaturally beautiful. He walked around silently and startled her several times, appearing almost out of nowhere.

'Lay him down here.' She said softly as she led the ranger to where she had been sleeping only a few moments before.

'Thank you' said the ranger as he placed Legolas down gently 'why are you still awake my lady?' he asked as he turned to face her.

'I was awoken by the commotion' she replied as she sunk to the elf's side 'is the young hobbit okay?' she finished as she placed a fur blanket over the elf's prone form.

'He is well, Hobbits are a resilient folk.' Replied Aragorn, his eyes fixed on his unconscious friend.

'If Pippin is okay then why is Legolas not?' she asked, confusion replacing her worry.

'Dark magic is poisonous to Legolas' kind.' Replied Aragorn as he looked up to see Gandalf walking towards them 'this is beyond my skills as a healer, his life depends on Gandalf's magic.' He finished as he nodded at him in acknowledgment.

Eowyn looked up to see the white wizard stood before her, she smiled and stood so that he could inspect his patient. For what felt like an age only silence filled the hall as Gandalf muttered inaudible words under his breath, Aragorn felt like he couldn't breathe as he watched the wizard work. Slowly Legolas began to come to, his face crunching in pain.

'Welcome back young Greenleaf.' Said Gandalf as he placed a comforting hand on the elf's chest 'how do you feel?' he asked as he smiled at the wincing elf.

'Like my blood has turned to fire.' Replied the elf as his eyes shifted from the wizard to Aragorn 'I saw Mirkwood in flames, my father dead along with all of my people.' Continued the elf as he began to shake.

'If Mirkwood were destroyed we would have heard of it, my friend.' Said the Ranger softly.

'I would feel it if something had happened.' Replied the elf as he closed his eyes, the burning pain running through his body like molten lava 'but it was so real.'

'Rest now my friend.' Said Gandalf as he stood up and looked at Eowyn 'take care of him, my lady. He is weak and not out of danger yet. If his condition changes come find me.' His gaze then shifted to Aragorn and his face became serious 'get some sleep, we need to speak in the morning.' With that, he turned and left.

Dawn arrived quickly, Legolas was still in a bad way and the images he saw still haunted his thoughts. He pulled himself to his feet, his legs threatening to give way beneath him. The hall had started to fill with guards and servants and not wanting them to see him in his weakened state he pulled himself to a dark corner and allowed himself to lean on one of the many extravagantly carved pillars that filled the room. He looked up to see Aragorn approaching him with a concerned look plastered across his tired face.

'Legolas! How are you feeling.' He asked as he placed a comforting hand on the elf's arm.

'I am well Mellon.' Replied the elf as he used every fibre of his being to mask the pain he was in.

'Aragorn, Legolas we must speak.' Boomed Gandalf as he walked towards them.

Legolas and Aragorn nodded in acknowledgement as Gandalf turned back the way he came and walked towards Théoden who stood before a roaring fire.

'Legolas you should rest, I will come and find you later. You shouldn't be on your feet yet.' Said Aragorn as he looked at Legolas with worry etched in his features.

'Aragorn, I will be fine I promise. Let's just see what Mithrandir has to say.' Replied the Elf as he pushed himself away from the safety of the pillar.

Slowly they made their way to the rest of people Gandalf had gathered. Merry and Pippin stood gingerly by the fire that burned in the centre of the hall along with Théoden and Gimli also.

'I have spoken with Pippin regarding what he saw when he held the Palantir, but also what he may have told the Dark Lord.' Gandalf paused as he looked at Théoden 'There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool… but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring.' Gandalf paused, and everyone let out a sigh of relief at this news 'We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith.'

Aragorn looked to Legolas, he could see the shakes that wracked his tired body. His face was sickly pale, his eyes fixed on the fire. They were glassy and lifeless causing Aragorn's stomach to sink, he knew that his companion was in a bad way and he was unsure of how to help him. Aragorn returned his gaze to Gandalf who was also watching the elf with concern.

'His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed; there is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner.' He paused awaiting some response from the people around him 'He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war.'

'Tell me… why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?' Said Théoden suddenly causing everyone to look up in shock 'What do we owe Gondor?' he finished as he looked at Gandalf.

'I will go!' said Aragorn as he looked up at Théoden with frustration in his eyes.

'No!' said Gandalf suddenly causing Aragorn to look at him in shock.

'They must be warned.' He replied quickly, taking a step towards the wizard.

'They will be... You must come to Minas Tirith by another road.' Said Gandalf as he walked to Aragorn's side 'Follow the river and look to the black ships.' He said quietly as he looked at the ranger through the corner of his eye.

He turned to look at the rest of the group, taking in the general expressions they all wore. Legolas was looking at him with pain filled eyes, he could sense the fear that emanated from them. Never before had he seen the elvish prince in such a vulnerable state.

'Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith.' He paused and looked at the Hobbits 'And I won't be going alone.' He finished as he stared at Pippin.

The Hobbit looked uncomfortable under the wizard's watchful eye, he looked around at the others to see them all looking at him. His gaze drifted to Merry who stared at him with a mixture of judgement and worry. They had never been separated before and he knew that it would be a while until they saw each other again.

'Come, Merry, we must leave imminently.' Said Gandalf as he left the room as swiftly as he entered it.

Everyone followed suit, leaving just Aragorn and Legolas alone in the dimly lit room. The clicks of the fire echoing through the hall. Legolas was the first to move as dizziness hit him like a great wave. He swayed on his feet, as images of fire and death flashed before his eyes and screams of terror filled his ears. Then everything went black. Aragorn caught the elf as he fell to his knees, fear filled his friend's eyes.

'Legolas… Legolas what's wrong?' asked Aragorn as steadied his friend.

'Death, so much death.' Said the Sindar, his eyes wide.

'Legolas come back to me, focus on my voice.' Said Aragorn as he took the elf's face in his hands, desperately trying to bring his friend back.

Legolas went limp as his eyes rolled back in his head causing Aragorn to react quickly, catching the elf in his arms before he hit the floor. Quickly he glanced around to see if anyone else was in the room with them but alas they were alone so he quickly scooped the elf up in his arms and carried him down the hallway towards the infirmary. He entered to see Éowyn scurrying around the room, grabbing labelled bottles and placing them in a large wooden cabinet that stood proudly in the corner of the room. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the ranger stood in the doorway with a limp Legolas in his arms. She quickly placed the bottles she had in her hands on the table beside her and ran to Aragorn's side.

'What happened?' she said as placed her hand on the elf's feverish brow.

'I think he had a vision, he looked as though he were possessed. Then all of a sudden he collapsed.' He replied as he quickly carried the prince over to a vacant bed.

'I will find Gandalf.' Said Éowyn as she practically ran from the room.

Aragorn sank into the chair that sat beside the bed Legolas now lay unconscious in. He wondered what was happening to his friend, what the Palantir had done to him. He sat in silence, watching the gentle rise and fall of his companion's chest. He hoped that Gandalf may shed some light on what was happening to the elven prince, and he prayed that the Wizard could save him.

§

Well I hope that you guys like the story so far. I will update the next chapter in the next few days. Love to hear your feedback.


	2. Time will tell

Wow so I had an awesome reception to this story, had loads of people sending my PM's with how I can continue this story. So here is the next instalment, I hope you enjoy.

§

Time will tell

Gandalf had done all he could for Legolas before departing for Gondor, he had no answers as to why the elf was seeing all the things he was. The Sindar continued to have visions of death and destruction like the Dark Lord was trying to torture him in some way. He had seen visions of many kingdoms in flames, Rohan, Gondor and even the Shire. Each vision was more intense and made the elf even weaker than before, he was so sick now that he could no longer stand. Aragon and Gimli took it in turns to watch over their companion, and Éowyn had not left his side for days. She had grown attached to the elf and would sit and speak to him for hours about his people and his home, hold his hand when the visions struck him. She grew worried about his condition as he struggled to stay conscious.

They sat alone in the dim infirmary as Legolas slept peacefully. His ragged breathes we're the only sound that emanated in the large room. She gently mopped his brow as he shivered, fever raging through his exhausted body like an uncontrollable fire. A small figure appeared in the corner of her eye and she looked up to see Merry stood in the doorway. He had not visited the elf up until this point, he blamed himself for his condition and not being able to stop Pippin from taking the Palantír from Gandalf. He looked at Legolas with tear-filled eyes, his hands shaking as he took a few small steps closer to his bed.

'H-how is he?' Merry stuttered as he looked up at the blonde-haired maiden.

'He is sleeping,' she replied as she smiled softly 'Here come and sit. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you when he wakes.' She said as she tapped the empty chair next to hers.

Merry gingerly stepped towards it, his footsteps almost as quiet as the elf's own. He sat down and stared at Legolas for quite some time. He did not know what he would say if he woke up, guilt filled his heart, he felt like it was on the verge of shattering. For two days he had stood on the watchtower by the main gate to Edoras, staring out at the yellow plains, hoping he would see Shadowfax galloping towards the city with Gandalf and Merry upon him and for two days there was no sign of them. Aragorn had stood with him on the first day, telling him of how he would see Merry again and of how Gandalf would protect his cousin until that day came. He hoped that to be true.

An hour passed. Legolas shivered as the fever continued to attack him, his shakes becoming more violent. Éowyn lovingly mopped his brow and stroked his hair, singing to him as she did which seemed to calm him a little. After some time, Legolas' eyes began to open, his piercing blue eyes now fixed on his new visitor.

'Merry.' Said Legolas weakly as he smiled at the Hobbit 'I am glad to see you.'

Merry smiled at the elf quickly and then began to stare at his hands. He twiddled his thumbs and did everything he could to avoid the elf's gaze. Whenever he looked at him he felt like Legolas could see into his soul. After what felt like an age to the Hobbit, Merry stood up quickly, took one last look at the elf, nodded at him and Éowyn and then left the room much quicker than he had entered it.

'Was it something I said?' asked Legolas, a small smirk crossed his pale lips.

'I think he blames himself for your condition.' Replied Éowyn as she picked up the pewter goblet that sat beside her and brought it to the elf's lips.

Weakly he lifted his head and took a few small sips of the cool liquid. Éowyn placed her hand behind his head, making the elf jump from the sudden contact. When he was finished he smiled at her in appreciation and let his head fall back onto his pillow. Two days now he had been stuck in this bed, frustrated that he could not do anything but sleep. He was not used to being helpless, he wondered to himself if this was it, was this how he was supposed to die after almost 3,000 years on this Earth. Plagued with visions of his home being destroyed and being powerless to stop it?

'Why should he blame himself?' asked Legolas as he looked at her with confused eyes.

Éowyn shrugged as she looked at him and smiled.

'You clearly have made quite an impression on your companions.' She replied as she stood up 'I must leave you for a while, will you be okay?'

Legolas nodded at her and smiled, and for a moment they just stared into each other's eyes. Then quietly the lady of Rohan left the elf alone to his thoughts. He had not realized until now how fond he had become of her, she had been the only constant thing he had, had over the past few days. Her kindness was like nothing he had experienced before, he wondered what he had done to deserve such treatment from someone he barely knew. He had sensed that she had growing feelings for Aragorn, he had seen the way she looked at him, how angry she had gotten when he had not let her fight with him. She had a bravery that outshone even his own, and it pained him to know that she was chasing a love that could never be. Aragorn's heart belonged to Arwen. His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of boots, he looked up to see the Ranger stood in the doorway.

'How are you my friend?' said Aragorn as he walked to the elf's side.

'As well as can be expected.' Legolas replied as he pulled himself up slightly 'I suppose there are still no answers as to why the Palantír has caused me to have these visions?'

Aragorn shook his head and threw himself onto the chair with a thud.

'All we can do now is hope your fever breaks, if it does then I believe your chances to be greater than they are right now.' Replied the ranger as he ran his hand over his face.

'Aragorn, you must continue this quest without me.' Said Legolas suddenly causing Aragorn to look at him with quizzing eyes 'I may never recover, and I shall only slow you down. Your duty is to save Gondor, not me.' He finished, his gaze never wavering.

Aragorn shook his head in disbelief, tears welled up in his eyes as Legolas gave him a weak smile. A few minutes passed in deathly silence. Aragorn stared at a ray of light as it shone through a small crack in the wooden shutters that covered the mighty window at the end of the grey stone room, dust dancing within its blue hues.

'We have been friends a long time,' he started, pausing for a moment 'we have gotten this far, I will not leave you behind now.' He finished as he looked at the elf and placed his hand on the Sindar's shoulder.

With that, they spoke no more of their current enterprises, but instead, the two of them sat and spoke about past ventures, Éowyn returned after a while and was delighted to hear tales of their adventures. For the first time in what felt like forever, things felt like they were going back to normal.

Two more days passed, and the elf's condition improved immensely. He was now out of bed and walking the halls and city, glad of the fresh air. Aragorn had spent a lot of time sat staring into the mountains, waiting to see if the Beacons of Gondor would erupt in flames but alas, nothing.

Legolas stood in the hall and watched as people hurried about with maps and messages for the king of food, supplies and news of war within Middle-earth. Gimli was sat at a table on the opposite side of the hall, stuffing his face with bread and cheese as he did most hours of the day. Éowyn was nowhere to be seen, in truth he had not seen much of her since he had been up and about. Part of him missed her, only once before had let his guard down around a woman, but he trusted her and had enjoyed her company. Suddenly there was an almighty crash as Aragorn came screaming through the doors.

'THE BEACONS OF MINAS TIRITH… THE BEACONS ARE LIT… Gondor calls for aid.' Shouted Aragorn as he came to a grinding halt in front of the King of Rohan.

Then there was silence, everyone's eyes fixed on the king, awaiting his response. Legolas' looked at the man with a questioning expression, then looked at Strider who was stood there panting, eyes wide and sweat dripped from his brow. Heavy footsteps echoed in the hall as Éowyn ran to her brother's side after hearing the commotion from her chambers.

'And Rohan will answer… Muster the Rohirrim!' exclaimed the King as he looked to his generals.

Eomir bowed to his King and then nodded, looking at his sister with sorry eyes as he turned to leave. She then looked at him, her eyes wide, tears threatening to spill. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and left, her gaze then shifting to the Aragorn who stood glued to his spot. He was filled with both disbelief and horror at the idea of dragging these people through war again, not two weeks since Helms deep. He turned to look at Legolas who also wore a worried expression on his face.

Once again they rode to war.

Well there's the next chapter. I apologize for it being a bit short. I wanted to get something up as I probably won't be able to update it for a few days. Got a few awesome ideas as to where I can take this story though so there is more to come ^^


	3. Seer

Hey, so I'm glad that you guys liked the update even though it was a little short. I have some ideas for how I can keep this story going for a while so there's much more to come. However, for the time being I hope you like this latest update.

Seer

Rohan's warriors were armed and ready to depart by the following day. Aragorn had been eager to leave as soon as he had seen the beacon blazing in the mountains, however, he knew that he had to give the King time to ready his forces. Théoden was doing his people an immeasurable service, coming to the aid of a Kingdom that had not come to his. Strider stood and watched as people scurried about the hall, grabbing weapons and food for the road ahead. He looked up to see Legolas fingering one of his arrows, the elf had not been the same since the incident with the Palantir. He was still weak but appeared to be growing stronger with each day, but this did not stay Aragorn's worry for him.

'Legolas,' said the man as he began to walk towards him 'how are you?' he asked as he tapped the elf's shoulder lightly.

'I am doing much better Mellon-nin.' Replied Legolas as he smiled, his piercing blue eyes locked with Aragorn's grey ones.

'We ride soon, we must find Gimli and ready him. No doubt he is gorging himself on meat and mead.' Joked Aragorn as he turned to leave in search of the Dwarf.

Legolas chuckled back and followed the ranger, hiding his inward struggle. He had continued to have visions; however, these ones were different. They did not feel like before, they were not aimed at him and they did not weaken him like they had, he saw great armies of men, orcs and beasts, black ships sailing by burning villages. He knew what he was seeing was happening or was going to happen. He wondered if he should speak to Aragorn about it, would the ranger understand? It was not unusual for elves to possess magic abilities, he himself had been blessed with extraordinary sight and hearing, Elrond had the power of foresight. Had the Palantir changed him, given him the ability to see what is and what may be? He knew there were few people that would be able to explain what had happened to him, he hoped however that someday on his travels, this affliction would be explained.

After what felt like weeks they reached the camp for Rohan's forces. White tents sat proudly in front of a great grey mountain that had a winding path etched into its face. Atop the mountain sat more tents on a large ravine. The flags of Rohan blowing proudly along its edge. They trotted through the camps, men shouting to their King who had finally joined them.

"Grimbold how many?' he shouted

'I bring 500 from the Westfold, my lord.' Grimbold replied as he bowed to his King.

'We have 300 more from Fenmarch, Theoden King.' Shouted another man.

'Where are the riders from Snowbourn?' He asked as his eyes scouted around the camp.

'None have come my lord.' A man replied.

Théoden and the rest of the company continued through the camp towards the winding path that lay at the foot of the camp. A shiver ran down Legolas' spine as they edged ever closer towards the mountain. Slowly the group scaled the path, to find tents already assembled for them.

Aragorn walked through the camp towards Théoden who stood at the edge of the ravine that they had set up camp, he looked down upon the tents below, smoke billowing from the many fires that burned. He stood by the King, glancing quickly at him and then to the men on the ground.

'Six thousand spears. Less than half of what I'd hoped for.' He said to the ranger, his gaze not wavering.

'Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor.' Replied Aragorn, frustration filling his features.

'More will come' said Théoden as turned to leave.

'Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have till dawn, then we must ride.' Said the ranger as he turned to look Théoden in the eye.

Théoden nodded in agreement. Horse's squealing caused the two men to turn around, men were trying hard to keep their horses under control as they reared and kicked at their masters. Legolas walked towards Eomir who was unsaddling his horse, the man seemed unsurprised at the tension that filled the camp.

'The horses are restless, and the men are quiet.' Said the Elf as he looked quizzically at the man.

'They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain.' He replied as he looked back at the elf, taking in his weakened state. Not long ago the elf almost killed him with the swiftness of a cat, now he wasn't sure how he would stand in a fight.

'That road there?' said Gimli suddenly as he and his companion's eyes wandered to a stone pass that sat at the back of the camp 'Where does that lead?'

'That is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain.' Replied Legolas, his eye's wide.

'None who venture there ever return.' Said Eomir as he eyes drifted between the elf and the dwarf 'That mountain is evil.'

It was with this that Legolas realised why he had sensed such evil when arriving at the camp. His eyes scouted around and came to fall upon Aragorn who was staring at the path, his eyes squinting as if to see something better. He looked back at the pass to see nothing but a slight green light emanating from the path, then back at Aragorn who had a look of shock plastered across his face.

Gimli interrupted the ranger, causing him to come back to reality like an avalanche crashing to the ground.

'Aragorn' he said as he grabbed the ranger's arm 'let's find some food!' he finished as he turned to leave

The ranger nodded and then allowed his eyes to drift back to the pass. Whatever he had seen was no longer there, all that he could see now was the elf stood to one side, staring at him with what could only be described as fear in his eyes.

Darkness fell over the camp along with an eerie silence that troubled Legolas, he could feel the fear and dread that every man felt. It filled the air like a room filling with water, threatening to drown him. His heart quickened as he fought to keep his composure, the men around him looking at him with wonder, many had never seen an elf in their lives. Suddenly their faces started to change to ones of blood, death and tears. He looked around to see bodies littered upon a vast battlefield. The giant bodies of beasts casting shadows over the yellowed grass, stained with the blood of men and orcs. Reality came back to him suddenly and the men's faces were now those of horror and confusion. The elf walked quickly towards his tent where he found Éowyn stood outside with Merry, laughing as she sent him on his way to the Smithy. He smiled at her, her heart was practically glowing in the blue light of night. Eomir was sat by the fire next to her, looking at her with judgemental eyes.

'You should not encourage him.' He stated as his gaze returned back to his food.

'You should not doubt him.' She replied as she looked at her brother.

'I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm.' He replied, taking another bite of his meal, his statement causing Gamling to snigger in amusement.

'Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much course to go to war as you!' she stated as she looked up at the Hobbit who was practically skipping through the camp 'Why can he not fight for those he loves?' she finished, turning back towards the tent.

'You know as little of war as that Hobbit.' Eomer replied as he stood and turned to face his sister 'when the fear takes him, and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold. Do you think he would stand and fight?' the man paused, taking in his sibling's expressions 'he would flee, and he would be right to do so! War is the province of men Éowyn.' He finished as he placed his hand upon her shoulder.

He then turned and left leaving her to contemplate what he had just said. Legolas turned his head to see her staring off after her brother, he could hear her breathing become heavier. Turning his head, he stared at his bow in his hands, the words Eomir said echoing in his head. He knew they all had their part to play in this war, including Merry and Pippin. They would all have to lay their lives on the line in order to defeat the dark lord.

Gimli grunted suddenly causing Legolas to jump, the elf had not even realised the dwarf had been sat there the whole time.

'He's right you know laddie.' Said the dwarf as he gnawed at some meat like a hungry dog 'war is no place for Hobbits.'

'I fear that everyone will have to fight if we are to win this.' Replied the elf as he placed his bow behind his back.

Gimli grunted in disagreement but then bowed his head and continued to tear away at his food. Legolas walked towards the tent where Éowyn now dwelled, he could hear her sobs from outside the door. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should leave her to her sorrow, but something inside him brought him to walk in. She was perched on the edge of a wooden frame bed, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She didn't even seem surprised as she looked up to see the blonde elf stood staring at her with concern filled eyes.

'Legolas!' she said as she smiled, her bottom lip quivering as she tried desperately to hold back her tears.

Éowyn stood up and wiped the tears from her cheeks with her delicate fingers, she then turned to look at her visitor who was stood still staring at her with his piercing blue eyes.

'How can I help you my lord?' she said returning his gaze.

'I… I uh came to see if you were well. I heard what your brother said to you and felt your anguish at his words.' Replied the elf as he looked at the ground.

'You are very intuitive, master elf.' She replied as she walked closer to him 'I appreciate your concern.' She said softly as she took his hands in hers.

Legolas looked up at her in shock. The contact was so alien to him, yet it was not unpleasant. He looked at their entwined hands and smiled, his heart racing at this new sensation. He looked up at her again and in that moment, they stared into each other's eyes, but no words were uttered. A wave of dizziness swept over the elf suddenly, his legs wavering as images of war flashed before his eyes, and that's when he saw her, lying in a battlefield, unmoving and white as snow. The elf fell to his knees, Éowyn steadying him as he fell and then all went black.

Éowyn shook the lifeless elf but he did not stir. Fear crept into her heart as his head lolled to one side, his breathing was weak.

'HELP!' She screamed as her tears returned in full force 'PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!'

Eomir stormed into the tent to find his sister cradling the elven prince in her arms, tears flooding down her face.

'What happened?' he asked as he dropped to her side.

'His eyes turned to those of a man possessed.' She stated as she looked down at the unconscious Legolas in her arms 'Then he just collapsed in my arms.'

'We need to find Aragorn.' Said the man as he scooped up the elf in his arms.

Éowyn followed closely behind her brother as they sprinted to the Rangers tent. A guard stood guard outside and looked at his captain as the man sprinted towards him.

'My lord.' He shouted as Eomer stopped before him.

'My lord Aragorn, is he in there? He is needed urgently.' Said Éowyn quickly.

'No, my lady he was called to King Théoden's tent. A messenger arrived for him not five minutes ago.' Replied the guard.

With this the horseman sprinted towards his uncle's tent, not standing on ceremony, he burst through the entrance to see a bewildered Aragorn stood next to what appeared to be another elf.

'Aragorn, its Legolas.' Was all Éowyn could say, once again trying to hold back her tears.

Aragorn's eyes widened as he saw his friend lying lifeless in Eomer's arms. He ran to his side as Eomer led the Elf down on the bed that sat close to the door.

'What happened?' said the dark elf as he walked towards the two men, kneeling down next to his stricken kin.

'He held one of the lost seeing stones not two weeks ago, it almost killed him.' Said Aragorn as he looked at the elf with tears in his eyes.

The dark elf looked at Aragorn with wide eyes, his gaze then quickly returning to Legolas who was still yet to regain consciousness.

'This is grave, very grave indeed.' Said the elf was he placed his hand on the Sindar's brow.

'What do you mean my lord Elrond?" asked Aragorn as he looked at him with a quizzing look.

'I will not know the extent of the damage it has done until he wakes, but I fear you will have to complete the rest of the quest without him.' He replied as Elrond's eyes drifted down, sorrow filling his features.

Aragorn looked back to Legolas, a single tear escaped and trickled down his stubbly cheek. What could Elrond mean? What damage had been caused? Only time would tell.

Well there it is, a bit longer than last time. I hope it was worth the wait and more to come ^.^


	4. A Blessing in Disguise

So sorry that it took so long for me to update this. I have been super busy and I've had no time to write. I know its a little short but it will lead to something big I promise. Please let me know what you think.

§

Blessing in Disguise

Legolas awoke some hours later to find himself surrounded by worried faces. The one he least expected to see was that of Lord Elrond, his brow creased with concern. He could feel the beads of sweat trickle down his face as he fought to speak. Elrond placed a hand on his shoulder, words spilled from his lips but Legolas could not hear them. His heart quickened as he started to panic, his breathing became quick and uneven.

'Legolas, what troubles you?' said Aragorn as he sank to his friend's side.

The elf looked at him with wide eyes as he strained to hear what his companion was saying to him.

'I don't think he can hear me.' Said Aragorn as he shot a worried glance at Elrond.

'He needs to rest.' said the elf Lord as he placed his cool hand on Legolas' burning brow.

The elf relaxed to his touch and felt himself drifting into a deep sleep again, he tried to fight it but his eyes became so heavy that he could no longer keep them open. The group watched as the Legolas drifted into unconsciousness, the air about them was thick with the tension that this situation brung. No words were spoken for some minutes, Aragorn, Eomer and Éowyn all stared at the grass floor but Elrond looked at the sleeping son of Thranduil and remembered when he had held him as a child. He wondered what he was going to tell Legolas' father, he did not have the heart to keep this from the Elven King. It was Aragorn who broke the silence, his voice shakey as he spoke

'I think we should take Legolas back to his own tent.' Said the ranger as he scooped the elf into his arms.

'I shall come with you.' said Elrond as he followed closely behind the man, leaving Éowyn and Eomer stood there in awkward silence.

They both looked at each other with expressions filled with sadness, lowered their heads and left the tent, going their separate ways. Aragorn laid Legolas down on his bed, he could feel Elrond's gaze upon him and so he stood and turned to look at the dark-haired elf behind him.

'Aragorn there are still things I must discuss with you.' He said as he turned and walked towards a chair, atop of it were Legolas' many weapons 'I came here on behalf of one whom I love.' he finished as he ran his fingers along the smooth wood of the elf's bow.

Aragorn looked at him with a puzzled expression as he stood and waited for the elven lord to continue.

'Arwen is dying,' he continued as he turned to face the ranger 'she will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The Shadow is upon us Aragorn. The end has come.'

'It will not be our end but his.' said Aragorn as his expression turned to one of anger.

'You ride to war but not to victory.' Replied Elrond as he took a step towards the ranger 'Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith as you know but in secret he sends another force that will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. They'll be in the city in two days… You're outnumbered Aragorn. You need more men.'

'There are none.' spat Aragorn as he rubbed his temples in frustration, glancing at the unconscious elf that still slept soundly beside them.

'There are those that dwell in the mountain.' Replied Elrond as he nervously avoided the man's gaze, shifting between Aragorn and Legolas' prone form.

They were interrupted by Legolas waking with a start, his eyes open wide as he breathed hard and fast.

'Traitors.' he said that gripped onto the rough sheets beneath him, his knuckles turning white as sat up, his chest heaving.

Aragorn dropped to Legolas' side, placing a comforting hand on the elf back.

'Calm Mellon Nin,' he said as he turned his attention back to Elrond 'He is not wrong. You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing, they answer to no one.' he finished as he looked back to Legolas who was looking at him with a pain filled expression.

'They will answer to the King of Gondor.' Elrond replied as he pulled a sword from beneath his cloak.

Aragorn stood up, his eyes fixed on the blade in the elf's hands.

'Andúril… Flame of the West. Forged from the shards of Narsil.' Said Elrond softly as he held out the sword in front of him.

Aragorn took a few small steps forward, his eyes flicking between the sword and the elf lord. Taking the blade from his open arms he pulled it from its sheath, the metal glittered in the dim light of the tent. Aragorn's eyes trailed up the blade as he gripped both his hands tightly around its hilt.

'Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil' he paused to look at the runes that were etched into the blade 'The blade that was broken, shall return to Minas Tirith.' he finished, looking at Elrond who's gaze was now one filled with determination.

'The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth,' Elrond paused, taking in Aragorn's expression 'Put aside the ranger, become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt Road.'

Aragorn looked at Elrond with a mixture of fear and sorrow, then turning his attention to Legolas who now perched at the end of his bed, eyes fixed on him as if he was waiting for Aragorn to voice his decision.

'Ónen i-Estel Edain' (I give my hope to men) said Elrond Softly, his eyes not wavering.

'Ú-chebin estel anim.' (I keep none for myself) said Aragorn as he sheathed the sword, and leaned it again the wall of the tent.

'I shall leave you now.' said Elrond, bowing his head at Legolas and Aragorn before leaving the tent.

'Estel he is right.' Said Legolas suddenly as he stared at the sword.

'Let us not talk of this right now, said Aragorn as he perched himself on the small wooden stool that sat beside his friend's bed, careful not to damage Legolas' weapons that were set upon it.

'Mellon-Nin we cannot win this war with six thousand brave spears. The horsemen will put up a good fight but they will perish.' said Legolas a the memory of what he saw flashed in front of his eyes.

'What have you seen?' Quizzed Aragorn, his face etched in concern.

'I saw a battlefield, littered with the bodies of men and their horses.' replied the elf, his eyes fixed on a shadow cast against his tent wall.

'Pelennor?' Asked Aragorn, his expression changing at his friend's response.

'I could not say.' was Legolas' reply, a single tear trailed down his cheek.

'Legolas… I think it best that you remain here. I could not forgive myself if you were to come to harm.' Said Aragorn as he leaned forward in his seat.

'Aragorn,' said Legolas as he smirked at the future king of Gondor 'I knew the risks when I joined this venture. I will follow you till the end, even if the path we tread ends in my death.'

Aragorn shook his head in protest, but deep down inside he was relieved. He did not want to treat this path without the elf, or the dwarf.

'No point in protesting Estel, we shall follow you through the Dimholt, even to the black gate if we must.' said the elf as he pushed himself to his feet, a wave of dizziness hit him but soon vanished almost as quickly as it came.

'Are you sure you are well enough to ride?' asked Strider as he too stood, giving his friend a friendly pat on the arm.

'I shall be.' he replied, smiling weakly 'Ready the dwarf. I shall meet you directly.'

Aragorn nodded and darted off into the black of night to fetch his things. With this Legolas let his strong exterior fall and he fell back onto the bed, his hands shaking as fatigue hit him. His condition was draining all his strength but he could not let that stop him, he would not let it, he had to finish this. He left the tent to see Gimli sat by the fire stuffing his face with bread and meat, nothing had changed it seemed.

'Ah, laddy! Here have some bread.' said Gimli as he threw some at his companion.

Legolas accepted in gratefully, perhaps some food would restore some of the strength he'd lost. He took small bites, the bread was slightly stale but was welcomed. As the elf finished his small slice of bread, Aragorn returned with Brego and Erod. The man handed the reins to Legolas', a weak smile crossed his lips.

'Its not too late to change your mind my friend.' said Aragorn as he hesitantly handed Erod's reigns to the elf.

'Do not worry yourself over me Estel.' said Legolas as he pulled the reigns over her horses head and leapt onto the saddle with ease.

Aragorn smiled as he patted Erod on the neck and went about mounted his own horse. Gimli grumbled as he stumbled over towards the white stallion he and Legolas shared, grumbling more as the elf pulled him up onto the saddle behind him like the dwarf weighed no more than a saddle bag. The three of them took one last look at each other before setting off through the camp, they rode passed a teary Éowyn who shared a look with Aragorn that only Legolas spotted. Their glance ended as quickly as it began as they walked towards the stoney pass that sat at the back of the camp. Horsemen calling their names as they disappeared from view.

§

Well there it is, apologies you had to wait so long. I hope you enjoyed the update and I shall update again soon.


	5. Path's of the Dead

So here is the next chapter, thank you for much for the feedback and I hope you enjoy this instalment.

§

Paths of the Dead

The sun now high above mountain top fought to shine through the thick grey cloud that filled the sky, as they slowly made their way through the pass. The stoney ground making it difficult for the horses to walk, often stumbling as the rocks shifted beneath their hooves.

'What kind of an army would linger in such a place?' said Gimli, breaking silence that had hung over the three of them for several hours.

'One that is cursed.' Replied Legolas softly, looking back at his dwarfish passenger 'Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge.'

Gimli shivered at his friends reply, he continued to look around taking in his surroundings but was disturbed when he felt Legolas' body go rigid. He grabbed the elf's arm and shook him as if trying to pull the elf back to reality.

'Who shall call them from the grey twilight?' Said Legolas suddenly, causing Aragorn and Gimli to look at him in confusion, the elf's blue orbs fixed on the path ahead as he continued 'The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead.'

Gimli then felt the elf's body relax again as he slumped slightly in his saddle, his forehead glittered as his fever continued to batter him.

'Legolas?' Said Aragorn as he slowed his horse to a halt allowing his companions horse to catch up.

'I am fine Mellon-Nin. Just a little tired.' was his reply as he smiled at the man weakly 'I wish I had some sort of control over what ever this is.' finished the elf as he rubbed his eyes.

The continued on, the sides littered with dead trees. The air seemed to get thicker and colder as they reached a dark, narrow path at the end of the mountain pass. The tree of them dismounted their steeds, taking small, weary steps towards a dark archway adorned in skulls, runes carved deeply into the stones above it.

'The very warmth of my blood seems stole away.' Whispered Gimli, panting like he was short of breath.

They stopped before the entrance, hearts racing.

''The way is shut. It was made by those who were dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut.' said Legolas as he read the from the symbols above them,

A strong wind blew from inside the doorway causing the horses to flee in fear.

'BREGO!' Shouted Aragorn as he tried to grab his mounts reigns, but they galloped away leaving their masters behind.

Aragorn turned back towards the entrance, his face was one filled with determination.

'I do not fear death!' he said as he drew he sword and walked through the arch.

Legolas followed closely behind him, not hesitating for a moment but Gimli did hesitate. He stood there for a few moments as he watched the man and the elf vanish into the black abyss before him.

'Well this is something unheard of! An elf will go underground where a dwarf dare not! Ah, I'd never hear the end of it!' he said to himself before sprinting after his companions.

He was greeted by Aragorn grabbed a torch from the rough stone wall, jumping as the torch lit itself in the rangers hand.

'This place is unnatural Aragorn.' he said as he grabbed the ranger by his arm.

Aragorn gave him a quick glance before shrugging off his friends warning and continuing on through the dark caverns. The walls were littered with skulls and drawings that only Legolas could understand. A thick green fog rose from beneath them, Legolas looked around him like he was in a room filled with people.

'What is it? What do you see?' Quized the Dwarf as he his jaw dropped at the mounds of skulls and bones that surrounded them.

Legolas' eyes widened as he continued to scan their path 'I see shapes of men and of horses.' he said as he stopped briefly, peering into a small archway that revealed a cavern filled with human remains.

'Where?' replied the dwarf as he stared at the elf, his breaths coming in short panicked pants.

'Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned.' he replied as he darted off after Aragorn.

He could hear voices, but could not make out what they said as he practically floated over the bones that littered the cave floor. His heart began to race as the walls began to crumble around him, skulls falling like water through a broken damn, screaming filled his ears as he raised his hands in front of him as he yelled in fear. He was pulled out of his daze by Aragorn who stood and stared at him in confusion. Legolas did not wait to hear what he knew that ranger would say and darted off in front of him, coming to a large cavern with building face's carved into its high walls. ''

They looked around at the vast empty cave. A large building stood in the centre, its walls crumbling were crumbling and large stones littered the dusty floor.

'Who enters my domain?' said a voice.

They looked around but they could not see where it came from, and they shared a worried glance. Soon a shape began to form before them. A man appeared before them, his clothes were torn and skin rotten and he glowed green at the base of the ramshackle steps.

'One who will have your allegiance.' spat Aragorn as he turned to face the ghost, all the fear that he felt vanished like smoke in the wind.

'The dead do not suffer the living to pass.' it replied, expression filled with a mixture of anger and amusement.

'You will suffer me.' Replied Aragorn as he grabbed tightly onto the hilt of his sword.

The ghost began to laugh and it echoed across the great cave, becoming so deep it almost sounded like thunder on a stormy night.

Legolas' mind began to swim as watched a whole army of dead men appear before his eyes. Their spears raised high as the boney faces stared at the three companions.

'The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it.' said the ghost as he took a step towards the trio 'The way is shut. Now you must die.' he finished as his pace quickened.

'The elf shot an arrow between their leaders eyes but it shot right through him and ricocheted off the step behind.

'I summon you to fulfill your oath.' said Aragorn, his voice calm.

'None but the King of Gondor may command me!' he replied as he began to raise his sword.

Aragorn raised Andúril in front of him, taking a deep breath as he did so. The leader swung his sword at the ranger, but was shocked when it was stopped dead by the Aragorn's.

'That bind was broken!' he spat as he stared the ranger straight in the eyes.

'It has been remade.' replied Aragorn before shoving the ghost back.

Legolas watched as Aragorn tried to convince the army of the dead to join their cause but a pit was forming in his stomach. He eyes scanned the met that stood about them, their faces we void of all emotion. He was looked back at Aragorn who was now shouting, begging for them to stay.

'You have my word! Fight, and I will release you from this living death! What say you?' he boomed.

The army vanished into thin air, the leaders laugh still echoing through the cave.

'Stand, you traitors!' shouted Gimli as he raised his axe above his head.

Legolas heart raced, his ears could hear a low rumble from behind the large stone wall in front of them.

'Aragorn we must leave now!' Said the Elf, his voice shaking.

'No we must make them see.' was the mans reply as he sheathed his sword.

'Aragorn I…' before Legolas could finish the rumbling because know to the man and the dwarf.

The stone walls began to crack and skulls started to spill onto the floor. Aragorn looked at the elf before grabbing Gimli by his shoulder.

'OUT!' he shouted as he made for the a small archway at the end of the cavern.

Legolas stood there paralysed in fear as he watched more skulls poor through the now gaping holes in the stone walls. His vision had come to pass and now he felt like his boots were made of stone.

'LEGOLAS!' shouted Aragorn as he turned to see the elf still stood where they had been seconds before.

The elf turned his head to look at his friend but still he could not move. His face was painted with fear and tears flooded his cheeks. Aragorn managed to reach the doorway and turned to look at the elf again. Their eyes met and he watched in horror as the elf was buried beneath the millions of skulls that flowed like water through raging rapids.

'LEGOLAS!' He screamed again as tears began to fill his eyes.

Gimli grabbed the ranger by his arm and pulled him through the small tunnel as that too began to fill with skulls and rocks. They stumbled into the grass hillside, coughing from the dust that filled their lungs. Aragorn turned and stared at the doorway from which they just stumbled from.

'I have to go back.' said the man as he walked back towards the stone arch, but he was stopped by the firm grip of the dwarf.

'Don't be a fool.' spat the dwarf 'the elf will be fine I am sure of it.' he finished, trying to hide his grief from his companion.

They stood in silence staring at the doorway waiting for the elf to appear, but he didn't. Aragorn began to shake as he fell to his knees, tears fell freely down his dirt covered cheeks.

'He just stood there, why did he just stand there?' he asked as his head dropped.

'Aragorn.' said the dwarf.

Aragorn looked up to see the leader of the dead suddenly stood before him. Aragorn stood to face him, his expression changed from grief to shock. He opened his mouth but could not find any words.

'We fight.' said the ghost as held the mans gaze.

Aragorn nodded in thanks but could not stop his grief from resurfacing.

'The elf, is he dead?' asked the dwarf as he walked to the Ranger's side.

'I do no know the fate of your elvish friend.' it replied 'search for him if you wish.' he replied before turned back and returning from whence he came.

Aragorn didn't hesitate and he clambered back through the tunnel. He was greeted by a sea of bones, the floor was littered with them but most of them had fallen down the great hole in the floor. Aragorn scanned the ground for any sign of the elf, his heart pounded in his chest. His eyes caught sight of Legolas' quiver and he ran as fast as he could towards it. As he got closer he saw the elf laying motionless, his face covered in blood.

'Legolas!' he yelled as he dropped to his companions side.

Other than the cutes that littered his face, the elf seemed to be relatively unharmed. Aragorn scooped his unconscious friend into his arms and carried him out of the dark cave that had almost become his tomb. Carefully he stepped over rock and bone to emerge from the cave to a worried dwarf that was wearing a path in the grass from his pacing.

'GImli he is alive.' said Aragorn as he laid Legolas on the ground 'A little battered and bruised but I do think that he shall live. He is one stubborn elf.'

'Thank you mellon-nin.' said the elf as he cracked open his eyes.

'You gave us quite a scare.' said the dwarf as he leant again his axe.

'Aragorn the skulls,' said Legolas propped himself up on one of his elbows 'I had a vision of it, I saw the walls fall about us.' he said as he looked at his friend dead in the eyes.

'So what you are saw came to pass?' Replied the Ranger.

Legolas nodded grimly. Aragorn looked down the hill to the river flowed below. The black ships that Elrond had told him about sailed upon its murky waters. He then saw the villages that sat along its banks were ablaze. He felt anger boil up inside of him but he quashed it and turned his attention back to his oldest friend that now lay before him.

'Come let me tend to your wounds.' said the Ranger.

He helped Legolas to his feet and walk him towards a large boulder, sitting him upon it he then pulled some bandages from his pack. Soaking the fabric with water from his water-skin, he started to clean the blood from the elf's face.

'Aragorn I think we need to speak about the visions that I am having.' said Legolas, wincing as Aragorn dabbed one of his deeper cuts 'I think perhaps they could help us.'

'Legolas, each vision that you have makes you weaker and weaker,' said the Ranger as he continued to work 'they will almost certainly kill you.' he finished.

'It's a small price to pay Mellon-nin, if it means that Frodo can succeed in his quest.' said Legolas, as he looked at his friend and smiled weakly.

'No, we will find another way to win this war.' spat Aragorn as he stood up swiftly, stuffing his supplies angrily back into his pack.

Legolas watched the ranger as he walked back towards the doorway, carved into the mountainside.

'COME NOW! WE HAVE WORK TO DO.' he yelled as he pulled his sword from its sheath and stormed back towards Legolas and Gimli 'Come, we have some ships to commandeer' he finished as he stalked down the hillside towards the fast approaching ships.

§

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will get the next one up soon.


	6. The Black Ships

Sorry, this chapter took a little longer to write than I had hoped, hit a bit of writer's block. I hope that you enjoy it though.

§

The Black Ships

The trio stood on the gravel shore, waiting for the black pirate ships to sail past. They were a little way down the river, but patiently they waited. Aragorn looked at Legolas, taking in his bruised face, cuts scattered across his porcelain skin. Despite what the elf had suffered, he seemed relatively well, his hands steady as a rock and his sapphire eyes fixed on their target. The ranger pulled his sword from its sheath and rested it on his shoulder, returning his attention to the black ships that slowly began to edge ever closer.

'Do you think this is going to work Laddy?' asked Gimli as he began to shift impatiently.

Aragorn didn't answer, he just stared at the ships, anger boiled up inside of him as he watched the smoke billow from the villages behind them. The ships now slowly started to edge passed them and he knew this was their chance.

'You may go no further.' he shouted 'you will not enter Gondor' he finished.

The sailors erupted into laughter, but one man stood from his seat and stalked across the deck to see who had spoken.

'Who are you to deny us passage' he shouted back, the amusement his men felt did not cross his face.

'Legolas, fire a warning shot past the Bosun's ear.' said Aragorn, not taking his eyes off the man.

Legolas swiftly pulled an arrow from his quiver and notched it onto his bow.

'Mind your aim.' said Gimli, jokingly.

Legolas took a moment line up his shot, his injuries were starting to take a toll on him but he held his composure and fired. His hesitation, however, gave the dwarf enough time to knock the bottom of the his bow causing the Legolas' arrow to embed itself deep into a plump man's chest.

'Ohh!' sounded the dwarf as he covered his mouth with his gloved hand in a fictitious manner.

Legolas looked at the Gimli with a mixture of anger and surprise, but Aragorn looked at him with amusement.

'That it's it! We warned you.' shouted the dwarf in a mocking tone 'prepare to be boarded.'

The men burst into laughter again as their ship picked up the pace.

'Boarded? By you and who's army?' shouted the man.

'This army.' said Aragorn as the green glow of the army of the dead began to appear through the cliff walls behind him.

The laughter suddenly turned to screams as the ghosts swarmed the ships and cut down all on board. The companions stood and watched as the army finished off the pirate scum, and the ships came to a grinding holt.

'Quickly, we must board the ships and make for Gondor.' said Aragorn as he charged towards the water's edge.

Legolas followed him closely behind, the water slowly making its way up to his waste as they waded their way towards the boat. Gimli hesitated for a moment, he wondered if he was going to drown attempting to climb aboard their new transportation.

'Gimli come, we have no time to dawdle.' said the Elf as he turned his head to look at the nervous dwarf.

'It looks deep.' he stuttered, as he started to totter towards the water.

'You aren't scared of a little water are you my friend?' said Legolas as he smirked 'We shan't let you drown, come?' He finished as he motioned for the Dwarf to follow.

Eventually, they managed to make their way onto the ship, their sodden clothes made their legs feel heavy as the stumbled across the wet deck.

'I don't suppose you know how to sail this damn thing?' said Gimli irritably as he shook his arms.

'We can get you to where you need to go.' said one of the ghost's causing Legolas to jump in surprise.

Aragorn could see the elf was exhausted, small tremors racked his body as he unclasped his quiver and lay it against the mast. The ranger walked up to him, glancing quickly at Gimli who had removed his helmet and was now ringing the water out of is Auburn beard.

'You should rest Mellon-nin' said the Ranger as he came up beside his companion.

'I am well Aragorn, do not worry about me.' said the Elf as he turned to face the future King.

'You have always been a terrible liar, my friend.' Said Aragorn as he gave Legolas an amused smile.

'That is true,' replied Legolas as he lowered himself into the chair that the bosun had once inhabited.

'I need you to be strong, we are almost certainly going to arrive at a battle.' said the ranger as fingered the hilt of his sword 'I know I ask much of you after what you have been through Mellon, but I cannot fight this war without you.'

'And you shan't Aragorn.' replied the sindar as he smiled 'we have fought many battles together you and I, I shall fight with you till the end.'

Aragorn nodded and smiled before he turned round to see Gimli sat up, snoring already.

'Rest now, it will be a few hours before we make it to Gondor, we all must gather our strength.' said the ranger as he walked past Legolas, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Legolas felt his mind grow heavy, weariness taking hold as he leaned back against the hardwood back of the chair. His eyes glazed over as sleep took him, and he allowed himself to dream.

Hours passed and Legolas woke to Aragorn stomping around the ship readying himself for battle. Gimli was still snoring away, his helmet that rested on his lap fell to the floor with a thud as his leg twitched causing the dwarf to wake with a start.

'Come we must ready ourselves, Gondor is ahead.' said the ranger as kicked the drowsy dwarf's heavy boot.

Gimli grunted as he pushed himself to his feet, shaking the cobwebs from his mind as he picked up his helmet from the Deck and fetched his axe. Legolas smirked as he pushed himself from his seat and grabbed his weapons that still leant against the mast of the ship. He quickly fastened his quiver and made his way to Aragorn's side, gulls squawked above their heads as they approached the dock. His elf eyes could see a battle rage before Gondor, Oliphaunts stomped across the field killing all in their path.

'The battle goes ill for King Theoden.' he said, his eyes wide as he watched horses get crushed beneath the creature's tremendous feet.

'Not for much longer.' Said Aragorn as he pulled Anduril from its sheath.

Legolas' eyes flicked to the man, who's demeanour was one of fierce determination. Gimli stalked up between them, muttering something under his breath as he clumsily put his helmet on.

'I'm still soaked to my very core,' he grumbled as tightened his grip on his axe, 'these Ghosts better leave some sport for me.'

Legolas shook his head as he smirked, turning his attention back to the dock that was now coming into view. It was littered with orcs, their blood thirsty screams filled the air as the boats came to a stop. One shouted at them from behind the company as he barged his way through the rabble. Legolas took a few deep breaths to calm himself, never before had he felt like this before a battle. He swallowed his fear and gripped his bow tight. Aragorn leapt over the side of the ship onto the dock below, followed by Gimli. The elf then did the same, landing on the stone below with feline grace.

'Theres plenty for the both of us, let the best dwarf win.' said Gimli as they began to sprint towards their enemy.

The orcs smirked at the three fighters storming towards them, but their expressions soon changed as the army of the dead began to spill from the ships. They tried to turn and flee but they were cut down with ease, Legolas felt his strength return to him as he fired arrow after arrow at the squealing orcs. He pulled out his blades, trying to spare his arrows, slicing through them like a knife through butter. He looked up at the battle field before them and what greeted his eyes caused his heart to race. The bloodied bodies of Orcs, horses and men littered the ground before him. Flashes of what he had seen filled his mind, this distraction allowed an orc to knock him to the ground but he ran it through as the creature came at him with its black blade. Aragorn ran to his side and pulled the elf to his feet, face filled with concern. No words passed between them, but Legolas gave him a smile then sprinted off towards the battle again, leaving a confused ranger in his wake. Aragorn knew he could not dwell on it and he followed after him towards the bloody battle that raged ahead. The ground shook as ghosts took down one of the many Oliphaunts, its immense body was littered with arrows. The ranger urned his attention back to the Elf that was fighting just a few meters before him. The ground shook once again beneath his feet and he watched in horror as an Oliphaunt stormed towards his friend.

'Legolas!' he yelled, causing the elf to look up from his kill.

His eyes grew wide as he watched the creature storm towards him. Without a second thought, he sprinted towards it.

'Legolas no!' Screamed Aragorn again as he watched in horror as the elf clambered up the humongous animal's thick legs.

The elf climbed up the side of the creature with ease, slicing the thick rope that held a huge contraption onto its back, letting it crash to the ground below. He then walked towards the creatures huge head and fired arrows deep into its skull. Finally the eld slid down its long trunk as it stumbled to the ground with a tremendous thud.

Aragorn stood there in awe as Legolas hopped off the dead form and landed on the crunchy brown grass.

'That still only counts as one!' Yelled Gimli as he stomped off, swinging his axe at an unsuspecting orc.

'That was a foolish move' said Aragorn as Legolas jogged towards him.

'Perhaps, but the look on the dwarf's face made it worth it.' Jested the elf as he smirked at the ranger 'come, the battle is won!'

Aragorn looked up to see the army of the dead had filtered into the city, killing every orc in their path. The man let himself relax then for a moment, taking in all that was around him A white figure came into view and he looked up to see Gandalf stood before him. He smiled at the wizard, nodding at him as he moved towards him, sheathing his sword and wiping his brow. This battle had been won, but he knew that there was still one more fight ahead of them.

~

Legolas stood arms crossed staring out a window that looked upon the battle field. Men's laughs bellowed across the hall as they ate and drank and cheered in celebration of their victory. A roar of laughter erupted from behind him and he turned his head to see a drunk Gimli rolling around on the ground, bubbles from his ale covering his beard. Legolas could not celebrate, he knew this victory was to be short-lived unless Frodo could destroy the ring. His eyes scanned the horizon, mount doom was as clear to him as if he were stood before it. He unfolded his arms and placed them against the walls either side of the small window as a wave of dizziness came over him, images flashed before his eyes of another battle. The sky was as grey as the ground. He stood there glued to the spot as he watched men get cut down around him. A roar filled the air and he looked up to see a great armoured troll walk towards him, it raised its huge sword above his head and charged. Legolas' heart thudded against his chest as he just stood there, he tried to close his eyes but he couldn't. The troll ran right through him and he turned his head to see its true victim, Aragorn. Legolas tried to shout out but he couldn't. He watched as it threw Aragorn to the ground, stomping towards the ranger with his blade ready to finish him off. His knees went weak as all went black and the sounds of the hall filled his ears again. His breathing was heavy as he used all the strength he could to keep himself from falling. He rested his forehead against the cool glass and closed his eyes, slowing his breathing as he tried to control the shakes that now racked his body. He turned his head to see Aragorn making his way around the tables of men, smiling and laughing with them, he couldn't lay this burden on him, not tonight.

The elf walked towards the door at the opposite end of the hall and slunk past the drunk men of Rohan and Gondor, careful not to draw attention to himself as he slipped through the large wooden doors. The halls were dark, lit only by a few torches that hung from the stone walls. Quietly he walked in the direction of his chambers, his legs shaking as he fought hard to stand. He clambered up a winding stairway, leaning heavily on the walls as he then stumbled towards his door, opening it with shaking hands then shutting it heavily behind him. Finally the Sindar allowed himself to fall to the ground as tears flowed down his cheeks. He fell forwards onto his hands, his chest heaving. Legolas screamed out in anguish then looked up at the large window to his right, the moon shone bright filling the room with a cold light.

'Why is this happening to me?' he said to himself and he pushed himself back onto his knees.

The elf stared at the moon for a long while, he tried to remember the last time that he was able to see the stars. He missed the white light of night, it was a light that was sacred to his people and he started to miss Mirkwood, miss the halls of his home and his father.

'Valar, let me find the strength to help my friends.' he said softly, before darkness took him and slumped into unconsciousness.

§

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am hoping to wrap this story up soon. Let me know what you thought.


	7. The Black Gate

Sorry this took a bit, I have been working on another story that I have really enjoyed writing. I decided however that it was time to update this one so I hope you enjoy this latest instalment.

§

The Black Gate

Aragorn scanned the hall, watching as the men roared with laughter as they drank themselves silly, trying to numb the loss they felt. The ranger realised after some time that Legolas was nowhere to be seen. Gimli was being held up by two broad men from Rohan, his arms waving in the air as he spoke causing them to erupt in fits of laughter. The ranger smiled before turning his attention back to their missing companion. He slipped quietly out of the hall into the dimly lit corridor outside, he walked briskly towards the stairway which he rushed up two steps at a time. Quietly he made his way to the elfs quarters, knocking on the wooden door whilst holding his ear up to it.

'Legolas?' he said, as he desperately tried to hear any sound from the Elf's room.

When receiving no reply he gently pushed the door, surprised to see it unlocked. The door was lighter than it looked and it swung open with relative ease, revealing an unconscious elf sprawled on the floor.

'Legolas!' Said Aragorn as he ran to his friend's side, pulling him into his arms 'Mellon-nin come back to me.'

Legolas stirred, cracking his eyes open slightly as the world of the living returned to him. He was greeted Aragorn's worried face looking at him.

'You had another vision?' Asked the Ranger as he helped Legolas sit up.

Legolas nodded in response, a wave of dizziness hit him at the sudden change in position. Aragorn put his hand behind the elf's back when seeing him falter a little.

'What did you see?' he quizzed.

'I saw a battle, before the Black Gates…' Legolas paused, his eyes fixed as he forced himself to remember what he saw 'A monstrous troll was storming towards me, except it was not me it was after.' finished the elf, his voice shaking.

He looked at Aragorn with wide eyes, tears forming as he tried to force himself to speak.

'It… it was after…'

'It was after me.' the man finished as he looked away from Legolas.

'Yes.' the elf replied as he allowed a tear to fall down his pale cheek.

Aragorn helped Legolas to his bed, sitting the elf down before walking to a table that sat below the window. A silver tray with decanter of wine and two glasses sat on top of it and gingerly the ranger poured two glasses, handing one to the elf as he sat down next to him.

'Legolas…' he started as he took a large gulp of the deep red liquid 'these visions are both a blessing and a curse. They are taking whatever strength you have away from you.' the man paused for a moment, carefully thinking about what to say next 'We must march on the black gate, we must give Frodo and Sam the chance to make it to mount doom without orcs blocking their path. I think you should stay here in Minas Tirith.'

'I fear that if I do, you will fall.' Replied the Elf, staring at the glass in his hand 'I know that this affliction may lead to my death, but I must see this quest through till the end.' he finished, as he looked at the Ranger with a weak smile.

Aragorn opened his mouth but no words left it. Silence hung in the air like a thick cloud of smoke, as the man looked out the window of Legolas' chambers, Mount doom glowing in the distance.

'Rest, we have much to discuss in the morning.' he replied as laid a friendly hand on the elf's shoulder.

Legolas nodded as Aragorn stood and left, leaving the elf to his dark thoughts. He knew that no matter what, the ranger must survive the battle. He had to be King. _No matter what, Aragorn will unite the world of men._ he thought to himself as he drank his wine quickly. The drink numbing the pain that flowed through his body, like a poison.

§

Morning came swiftly and everyone was summoned to the throne room by Gandalf. Gimli sat casually in the Stewarts chair, puffing away on his pipe as the Wizard paced. Legolas stood beside Eomer, he could see the man shooting concerned glances at him but he paid no heed as they waited for Gandalf to speak.

'Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening' he said, breaking the awkward silence.

'If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it.' replied Aragorn, his tone short as he stared at one of the many statues that sat either side of the throne room.

'It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes... ...but behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping.' stated Gandalf in a defeated tone, his face sombre.

'Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?' spat Gimli.

'Because 10,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom… I've sent him to his death.' Replied the wizard as he turned to face the Dwarf.

Gimli's expression soon changed as he went back to smoking his pipe. Legolas looked at Aragorn, knowing what the man was about to say.

'No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that.' Said Aragorn as he turned his attention to the rest of the group, his eyes drifting to the elf.

Legolas' eyes were wide as he looked at the ranger, images of the battle flashing before him. The troll stood over Aragorn with its sword raised, ready to kill the man with one swift swing of its blade.

'How?' asked the dwarf, bringing the elf out of his daze.

'Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate.' replied the ranger.

Gimli chocked on the smoke in his throat in shock, as he looked at the ranger with a mixture of fear and surprise.

'We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms.' piped Eomer as he stepped towards Aragorn.

'Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves.' said Aragorn as he turned to look at Gandalf.

'A diversion.' stated Legolas, his tone flat as he fought against the fear that was rising within him.

Aragorn nodded as he watched Gandalf' walk towards him, his face etched with doubt.

'Certainty of death... ...small chance of success... ...what are we waiting for?' jested the Dwarf, rolling his eyes at the man's idea.

'Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait.' said Gandalf quietly so that only he and Aragorn could hear.

'Oh I think he will.' replied Aragorn as he smiled 'Eomer, ready the men, we march as soon as we are able.

The man nodded and left, Gimli hot on his heels. Gandalf turned to Legolas who was stood staring at the Throne that sat high a top some white stone steps, his hands shaking as he fought the turmoil that plagued his mind.

'I will take my leave.' said the wizard as he turned and left, as he glanced back at Aragorn.

The ranger nodded and then watched as Gandalf left, his staff tapping against the floor as he walked. For sometime there was silence. Aragorn walked towards the elf who's gaze was still fixed on the stone chair at the end of the room.

'What troubles you Mellon?' he said, his voice echoing through the stone hall.

'We may not survive to see the end of this darkness.' was the elf reply.

'Aye, we may not.' Replied the future King, his eyes fixed on his old friend 'but we will have helped Frodo destroy a dark power that will never again hold dominion over middle earth.'

Legolas smiled as he remembered the Hobbit, how strong and brave the halfling was. He hoped that he would survive his journey, but he knew that the hobbit's chances were slim.

'Come we must prepare to leave.' said the ranger softly as he patted the elf on the arm.

Legolas looked at the man and nodded, following him from the hall to the armoury. This was it, the battle to end all battles. or so he hoped.

§

The march to the black gate was a short one. The men of Rohan and Gondor held their nerve, even though they knew they were marching to their death's. They stood in formation in front of the grotesque structure, the rusted metal gates more orange than black as they waited for the orc army to appear.

'Where are they?' asked Pippin, drawing Aragorn's attention.

With this, the ranger and his chosen few galloped to its base, taken aback by how tall it was when they reached it.

'Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!' shouted Aragorn, 'Let justice be done upon him!'

With this the gates started to creak as they began to open, revealing a rider, his face covered by a huge helmet leaving only his mouth visible. He came to a stop, head flicking between them as if he was reading them.

'My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome.' it said, through its large brown teeth as it fixed its attention on the elf 'Ahhhh… Legolas Thrandulion. My master has a message for you!' the rider continued in a mocking tone.

The elf looked at the foul creature in shock.

'You cannot escape what you have seen.' He stated as his lips pulled back in an attempt to grin 'Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?' it continued as it changed its focus to Aragorn.

'We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this:The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return.' said Gandalf, unfazed by the statement the creature had made.

'Old Greybeard…' it jested, the skin around his lips splitting as it grinned again 'I have a token I was bidden to show thee.' finished the rider as he pulled out a mail shirt from beneath his cloak.

''Frodo.' whispered Pipping as the rider threw the shirt at the Wizard.

The elf looked at it with wide eyes, tears once again threatening to spill from his dark blue eyes. Gandalf's heart stared to race as fought the emotions that now washed over him.

'Frodo.' said Pippin again from in front of him, drawing the wizards attention.

'Silence.'

'No!' Shouted Merry, despair filled his voice.

'Sillence!' spat the Wizard again.

'The Halfling was dear to thee, I see…' teased the rider 'Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host.'

Gimli patted Legolas' arm, grunting with anger but the elf could not move. Anger mixed with anguish as he watched the rider bare his teeth at them.

'Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain?' he continued, pausing to take in their reactions 'And he did, Gandalf. He did.'

The wizard looked up at the messenger with tear-filled eyes, as Pippin took the Mithril rings from him but Aragorn kept a stone cold expression as he walked up to the creature, his sword now drawn.

'And who is this? Isildur's heir?.' said the messenger in a mocking tone 'It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade.'

With this Aragorn yelled as he swung his sword and cut the riders head clean from his shoulders. A face like thunder as he turned his horse to face his companions.

'I guess that concludes negotiations.' Mumbled Gimli.

'I do not believe it. I will not.' said the man as chants erupted from behind the gates.

They opened further to reveal a great army of orcs marching towards them, the eye of Sauron lighting their way with its fiery gaze. Legolas could hear Aragon ordering them to pull back, but his mind was filled once again with the images of the battle he saw.

'Legolas! Pull back!' shouted the Ranger.

Legolas complied and they galloped back to the now nervous army. Something probed at his mind as he leapt down from his horse.

 _I see you_ it whispered, and Legolas tried to push the presence back but it was strong. _You cannot hide elf… you cannot escape death_.

 _Sauron?_ he replied as he looked up to the black tower that loomed over the orc army.

 _You cannot stop what will come to pass_ he continues, his voice turning Legolas' blood cold, y _ou will fail!_

'No.' whispered the elf to himself as he glared at the eye that was fixed on him, _you will fail._

He looked up to see Aragorn dismounting his horse and moving to stand at the head of the army. The elf walked to his side, his bow in hand. He looked at the ranger and smiled.

'For Frodo.' said the man, as he charged ahead.

And then… they ran.

§

Well there it is, the next chapter will be the last one. I hope you enjoyed this one and I look forward to heading your thoughts.


End file.
